Anthem of the light
by Echo Hikari
Summary: What happens if the angels go to the human world? Will the group break up? Or will they stay together even with the problems they will encounter... And who is the Yami's and what are vampires?... Um... Death warning I'll put it M for character death on the last chapter or should I? Just don't wanna get sued so I will.
1. Human world

Hikari: Hello!

Dark: Yo...

Hikari: It's time for disclaimer do you mind Dark?

Dark: *Sighs* I GUESS not - we own nothing from yugioh none of the characters NOTHING so don't sew us for just owning the story-

Hikari: *Giggles* This is my first story I am really worried about it though... Do you mind reviewing and telling me how it is?

Yugi was looking down the path thinking about his life... He didn't know anything interesting about it though he always wanted to go to the human world for numerous reasons.

"Hey Yug' Wha' you doing over there?" Yugi sighed that was the worst time for Joey to come "Nothing Joey just thinking..." Malik walked into the group as soon as he heard what Yugi said he started to snigger.

Yugi pouted "What's so funny Malik! Just because I want to go to the human world doesn't mean you need to laugh at me..."

Malik just fell down laughing "Yugi! Come on you knew me forever I can get you in there!"

Ryou ran over as soon as he heard Malik having a plan "You best not be thinking of doing anything mean!"

Malik laughed innocently "Oh no, I never am mean! Honest!"

Joey started to laugh "Y-you nice?!"

Malik snorted "Yeah problem?!"

"Yeah! Since when have you been capable of being nice! Has this become a show or somethin'?"

"I can to be nice you idiot!

Yugi sighed as they'r normal fight went on sensing Yugi's distress Ryou came over and patted Yugi on the head. "Don't worry Yugi... We will go there one day... But being an angel is hard work... Just think we are not the only one doing this."

Yugi sighed "Thank you Ryou but I always have wanted to go to the human world... It was always interesting in all my stories so why can't I just go? Is there a problem with the human world?"

Ryou just smiled his own cheerful smile "We'll think of a way! I promise, but remember you're the prince of the angels you just can't waltz out of here but... If you could we would all help!"

Joey joined in "Yeah! What are friends for Yug'"

Yugi sighed as he looked down "If you say so..." He finally smiled "I guess I can trust you guys just this once!"

"Just once?!" Was a choirs of reply when he said it.

He giggled and flew away "Heh now come and catch me!"

Everyone flew up and right at Yugi as they just hovered beside him smiling and laughing.

Yugi finally went into thought 'Oh how I wish these peaceful times will last these are my best friends I love them like family... They are so important to me..."

Ryou broke Yugi out of his thoughts "Hey do you really think we will be able to escape to the human world? I will love to go and ge-" Before Ryou could finish

Joey put his hand over his mouth to muffle him from saying the one thing that would make Yugi go crazy... 'Sugar'.

Yugi smirked "Sugar Joey you forgot I could read minds didn't you?"

"Dang Yug' stop doing that!" Joey pouted as Yugi just laughed.

Malik was taking something out of his pocket "Hey Yugi do you read over."

Yugi sighed at Malik's attempt to steal a family guy joke "Malik really?"

Malik just laughed. (505)

Yugi just sighed "Malik can't you live a day without family guy jokes?"

Malik just smiled "Nope! And you know you love me for that!" Yugi giggled and than scowled Malik "I heard you made the classroom explode again."

Malik rubbed the back of his head innocently "It was an accident honest!"

Yugi sighed "How many times have I heard that before?"

Malik laughed "Oh well at least it ain't the whole school again!

"Oh Yug' you gotta admit that one was funny!" Joey snorted with laughter.

"Bad dog don't bark at you'r master!" Malik howled with laughter at Yugi's remark at Joey.

Joey pouted "Yug' that gotta be the rudest thing you ever said!"

Ryou patted Joey's head and giggled "Puppy needs a treat?"

Joey pouted more "Ryou you too! How could you betray me! Oh, how heartless you guys are!"

Everyone started bursting out laughing at Joey's dramatic act.

Yugi patted Joey's head "You think you'll get over it by now Joey."

Ryou giggled in agreement with Yugi.

Joey spread his wings out in ready to take off fast "Oh Yug' You getting it bad now!" He laughed as Yugi flew away as fast as he could with Joey fast on his trail and the others close behind.

After a while of flying everyone grew tired of the chase and went back down.

Yugi giggled "I won Joey heh now what do I want you to do..." Joey shivered "Oh now evil Yug's plan gonna be bad!"

Yugi looked thoughtful as he rubbed his chin "Help me go to the human world."

Joey's eyes widen in disbelief "Yug' you can't be serious I could get you there easily... But... Everyone would chase you and they would blame me for it and probably get me..."

Yugi looked thoughtful "You all can come with me... You know we are all like family saying we are the closest to family we got... Please guys I am begging you I always wanted to go there and be free..."

Joey sighed "Okay I will tomorrow I promise Yug' but just... Promise to take us with you no matter what? We can't be left behind you know we all couldn't afford to lose you... No matter what we are together forever..."

Malik snorted "Even though I hate sentimental I guess I have no choice to agree don't I we couldn't ever begin to think... How much it would hurt to lose you..."

Ryou ran over and glomped Yugi "Please! We all love you Yugi even if they are bad at showing it you know we love you! We couldn't begin to think about the pain we would be in if we lost you!"

Yugi laughed "Of course you guys! I will never leave you no matter what! Even if my life depended on it! You guys... Know you always come first in everything right? No matter how far we are we all agree on this right? We are all like brothers and we are the closest we got to brothers... So we have to cherish this bond..."

Joey acted dramatic whipping off a fake tear and looking awestruck "Oh Yug' That's why you're my favorite!" (531)

Ryou pouted "I thought I was you'r favorite oh! you change whenever somebody does something to get you something they want don't you? Like food huh?"

Joey ran over and put his arm around Ryou like a fake hug "Did you just say something about food? Oh my dear, dear little Ryou no one can take you'r place! So where is the food? And did you get snacks with it you know how I love those salted potatoes don't get much of those around here!~ Ryou my dear~ Ryou my dear~ Where is my prize~ Oh Ryou my dear~ Before I kick you~ Where is my food?"

Ryou quickly hid behind Yugi "I don't know honestly Yugi said he would cook it!" Yugi just gave Ryou the most cutest glare.

Joey ran up to Yugi "Oh Yug' You know how much I love you right? Now where is my food?"

"And the puppy strikes again!" Everyone laughed at Malik's remark only one person pouted.

"Hey you know how much I love food Malik! You can't blame me I need food it's so freaking good especially those salted potatoes woe! Better than anything I've ever tasted I think I would die just for one!"

Yugi choked up with laughter "Come on Joey we can't keep you from those potatoes for a day can we? Before you turn into a food monster."

Joey looked at Yugi "And you better believe it! So get it for me before I get you rawr!" Joey chased Yugi.

The sound from the group was mixed with playful screams and laughter.

They always thought 'What could be more perfect who could mess this up?' They had no idea. But they were about to find out. (289)


	2. Hatred

Hikari: Since I have my disclaimer in the description I don't know if I should do it here.

Dark: *Sighs* People hate this story! I suck at writing

Hikari: Dark! Why you talking for the writer?

Dark: She wanted me to.

Me: *Plays with her hair with a huge blush* Please don't make me talk again...

Hikari: Okay! Story time!

It was another painful day with Yugi but he kept on going knowing what will happen at the end of the day made him work even faster being the nice guy as he is he was trying to finish all his work so he will please his selfish father than leave to the human world without being missed. Oh how he wished he could do that but his father only used him as a possession the truth is his fathers wings were turning black and everyone knew it. People weren't as stupid as just to go up to him and say 'Hey you'r wing is black shame, shame on you.'

Yugi giggled at the thought of somebody actually doing that to him and thought 'Oh nobody will ever do that they... Are to scared of his power... And he's scared of mine so I'm a prisoner in my own kingdom... How sad my life only filled with the truth while other people only knew the fake dad... How he wished to make his dad lose his temper and make him back down of the throne.' Yugi giggled he could admit his own wings was a little tainted but that was because of the person he called father did it.

Yugi knew being with his father was a big risk his wings were turning gray but his personality was truly innocent his friends wings were all snow white oh how he wished he had those but Yugi's were cursed. The had wings black patterns saying he was once a demon in his old laugh. Yugi just laughed oh yes he remembered that life quiet will but never wanted to remind his self but his father pushes him to it.

You see the royal blood always has these strange symbols on their wings. It represented power. Power the most generous person in the world would never give any to.

Yugi was just about to finish his work when a guard burst in the door Yugi looked up and smiled "Yes?"

The guard bowed in respect "My prince, the king wishes to see you."

Yugi snorted but quickly hid it with an innocent smile "Go ahead guard back to you'r duties I shall escort myself I know the route quiet well, but thank you anyway."

The guard left quickly knowing that if he stayed he'd probably become a punching bag to make the prince forget his anger. Yes everyone knew when the prince was mad he turned into the demon he used to be proud and power hungry full of anger and hatred all that his father filled him with.

Yugi walked down the white golden walls where white and gold fought for dominance in a never ending fight as white pearls and gold started to line up where he knew he was getting close to his father room. He sighed as he walked to a giant white door with gray handles and took them in his hands opening the door slowly as he walked to his father desk and bowed "Yes father?" He said in the cruelest voice he could talk in.

His father snorted in the most sickest way "Son, you are at the age of taking the throne. Yet you're still the biggest disappointment known to the angels you know that?"

Yugi bowed his head "Yes father I am a pawn in your game to rule over the foolish humans and more foolish demons."

His father smirked "Hey Yugi, remember your mother?"

Yugi's eyes widen at how casually he spoke of his late mother but yet kept his voice proud and full of strength "Yes father what about her?"

His father looked right into Yugi's eyes taking his chin and forcing him to look him into the eyes "She's still alive. In you'r dream world. You see she abandoned you she never loved you. She left me because of you the selfish son that thought his mother loved him."

Yugi's eyes didn't waver but his spirit was broken from that fact "Yes father, I will never forget. I am sorry for driving her away with my birth."

His father snorted "You should be. Now you are dismissed go to you'r friends or something and burden them with you'r presence."

Yugi bowed respectfully before getting up and leaving but before he did he managed to spit out in the most hateful way "Yes father." (735)

Yugi was walking to leave as a guard knocked into him from not looking where he was going the guard quickly got up bowed and ran away.

Yugi just growled to angry to chase him knowing if he did he probably will kill the guard from snapping him out of his thoughts and he couldn't afford getting his wings worse he knew his father would use that against him.


	3. Time

Hikari: VICTORY NEW CHAPTER

Dark: You doing it rather fast...

Hikari: I know BUT I'm about to give up.

Dark: Why?

Me: *Blushes* No motivation.

Dark: Oh yeah but it's still fun?

Me: *Nods*...

Dark: KEEP IT UP BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT TO BE A BETA READER!

Me: Yes... But it's harder than I thought...

Hikari: OKAY WHATEVER DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR IT'S CHARACTER JUST THE STORY.

Yugi was walking to leave as a guard knocked into him from not looking where he was going the guard quickly got up bowed and ran away.

Yugi just growled to angry to chase him knowing if he did he probably will kill the guard from snapping him out of his thoughts and he couldn't afford getting his wings worse he knew his father would use that against him. (Hikari: Not done yet will finish tomorrow when I get sleep! Dark: Are we in this? Hikari: Maybe )

Yugi just continued walking till he came to a room and stopped. When he walked into the room it was like a black void than before you knew it he was surrounded by woods and infront of a cabin.

The cabin door slammed open followed by Joey "Hey Yug'!"

Yugi giggled and waved "Hey Joey where's Ryou and Malik?"

After Yugi asked that Ryou and Malik walked out of the cabin.

Yugi smiled as Ryou went over to glomp him "Yugi! Thank goodness we thought you'd never come!"

Yugi looked at Ryou than giggled "I never break promises you should know that Ryou no matter what happens I never will break a promise!"

Ryou smiled "So come inside!"

Yugi nodded and he followed Ryou, Malik, and Joey inside.

"Hey Yug' we got it complete!"

Yugi smiled and ran over to Joey to glomp him "Really?! We're going to be able to go?!"

Joey laughed "Yes Yug' now off!"

Yugi giggled and walked to Ryou "You had to bribe him didn't you?"

Ryou laughed than nodded "Yes do you have a way to get five salted potatoes?"

Yugi's mouth went to an "o" but when he got over the shock he pouted "Only if he steals mine... And I don't want that!"

Ryou looked at Yugi and giggled "Aww! You look so cute when you pout!"

Yugi blushed "Ryou you baka you look just like me when you blush!"

Ryou just giggled "And that's why you look so dang cute!"

Yugi pouted than looked at Joey "So?"

Joey raised an eyebrow "What?"

Yugi giggled "You idiot when are we going to the human world!"

Joey smiled "Oh right, when I get my salted potatoes we'll go right there!"

Malik snorted "Dang dog can't get his mind away from food!"

Yugi giggled "Yeah, yeah follow me Joey, and Malik Ryou you can come to if you want. Kay?" (403)

They all nodded and followed Yugi back outside.

He started to chant something none of them could understand so they just waited until he was done chanting.

He smiled as a black void appeared around them "Here we go! Everyone close your eyes!"

Everyone closed their eyes until they fell on something hard.

"Yug' you should have told me we would have a harsh landing!" Yugi just giggled.

"Sorry Joey I wanted to take someone with us."

"Who?" Joey raised an eyebrow thinking it was a stupid idea.

"Hikari!"

Joey laughed "Your sister really?!" (Hikari: YES! Finally a kinda main character job! Dark: *Growls* Yes I'll be in here in a minute so nobody I MEAN NOBODY! Try to get my Hikari!)

Than a girl with blonde hair and blue and green eyes walked in "Brother! Hey what's up?"

Yugi giggled "We're taking you with us Hikari!"

Hikari smiled brightly and glomped Yugi "I can't wait! Yay!" (Dark: *Growls*... Yugi is on my bad side... Hikari: HE'S MY BROTHER YOU DUMB A- Seiji: And here we go.)

"Can't breathe Hikari!"

Hikari rubbed the back of her head and got up smiling innocent "Sorry."

"Okay Yug' let's go!" Yugi smiled "Come on Hikari!"

Hikari and spread her perfectly silver wings "Brother! I'm so excited let's hurry up and go!"

Yugi smiled and all of them took off and stopped at the gate "Now everyone! Take your wings back inside you!" Hikari looked confused but she jumped off to get on her brothers nerves "HAHA! Try to get me! (257)

Yugi looked where Hikari jumped "Hikari that's dangerous!"

Jeoy and Malik laughed "It's either now or never Yug'."

Yugi sighed "You guys give me the worst headaches."

Joey laughed "And that's what you love about us!" Yugi sighed "Come on... We should hurry up no telling what kind of trouble Hikari will get in."

Joey laughed "Oh she was nicknamed the 'Trickster princess' she was even better than Malik!"

Malik sighed "Don't remind me! She barely even did any tricks but... THEY ALWAYS INVOLVED LAVA FOR SOME REASON!"

Yugi giggled "Come on you know how much she loves lava it is no wonder." (103)

Malik pouted "You know I could never do those lava tricks but yet she could do them!"

Yugi giggled "Come on Malik, you know that's her power... She's the lava princess."

Malik sighed "Really Yugi? You just have to remind me?"

"Of course Yug had to you never got the fact so he has to constantly tell you!" Joey laughed "Come on lets go!"

Ryou sighed "Best idea yet lets go!"

They jumped out of the gate following Hikari.

They had no idea what this journey had in store for them.

They especially didn't know they were about to be... (100)


	4. Encounter

They landed on sand in the heat and mercy of a desert.

"Hey Yug' is this a joke or somethin'?" Joey coughed because of the dryness of the desert. "I don't know but it's better to stay quite and look I think it is going to kill our throats if we talk more than needed."

-Character change!-

What they didn't know there was there pair of eyes watching them from afar with smirks on their faces "New food..."

"Oh yes I can't wait for it I get the person that looks like me." The man laughed.

"Oh, heck I get the one that's like my twin too Yami!" The man patted Yami's head.

"I get the puppy." The brunette smirked.

"Okay come on Seto, and Bakura don't you dare touch my hair again!"

Bakura laughed "Fine, fine come on I want the food!" His fangs clearly showed when he laughed Seto smirked "Whatever, lets just go."

Bakura smirked /Yami, I'm going for your target lets switch./

Yami sighed /Fine I'll get your twin you get mine./ (Hikari: Kleptoshipping? Dark: YES HER FAVORITE!)

Bakura laughed /Yes, yes lets go and get them!/

Dark looked at them "Don't I get one?"

Yami sighed "Yes Dark you get the women."

Dark smiled "Okay!"

-Character change!-

The others were talking but before they knew it they found Hikari they all laughed seeing here blonde hair in a mess.

She pouted "Stop laughing! It's not funny..."

Yugi patted her back "Sure it's not."

"Yug' I feel like someone is watching us!" Joey whined as loud as he could.

"Um... Joey..." Ryou poked Joey's arm.

Joey looked at him "What?"

"There is people watching us..." He pointed behind them where four males stood at.

"Oh my god! Yug' those people are staring!" Joey hid behind Yugi.

Yugi giggled "It maybe how humans act here I mean... They're the only humans we see..."

Joey sighed "I got a bad feeling though..."

Ryou laughed "Come on it can't be that bad."

Yugi sighed "Come on guys watch this."

He waved his hand in the air and screamed "Hey! Do you know where we are?"

The males smirked but Bakura just walked infront of Yugi "Hey shorty we're in the desert."

Yugi pouted "Don't call me shorty! Bakura!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow "How in the world do you know my name?"

Yugi widened his eyes and looked at his friends seeing their no help they were already engaged in talking to other people. Yugi scratched the back of his head "Um a good guess?"

Bakura smirked "Okay shorty let's go I'll lead you out here."

Yugi smiled "Really?" Bakura laughed "Of course, come on shorty follow me."

Yugi giggled "Okay!" He followed Bakura and the rest followed closely after them.

They just don't know... What kind of trouble they got into by following them.


	5. Speech

Hikari: *Smirks* BOW DOWN TO MY THRONE!

Dark: We learned more about Hikari maybe Yugi but you will hear more about Yugi's life. And maybe Hikari's

Hikari: *Smiles* And thank you for reviewing you put me back into the writing mood!

Dark: Probably will find it boring and leave.

Hikari: Yeah but it's worth a shot!

Yugi walked closer to Bakura "Hey where are you taking us to if you don't mind me asking?"

Bakura smirked "Oh you'll know in time."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "Okay..."

'The shorty is so gullible I'm going to enjoy this meal.' With that he smirked.

Yugi giggled "I'll have you know I'm not gullible and oh if you hurt my friends... I hope you know what will happen."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "The heck kid? I'm just showing you around."

Yugi smiled "Okay, okay I'll just follow than no complaints."

Yugi's friends came up to him "Hey Yug' you sure this is wise?"

Yugi looked at Joey "No, but it'll be interesting."

"Yugi don't worry if anyone tries to hurt you I'll protect you!"

Yugi laughed at that "Okay, okay sister."

Malik smiled "Aww, how sweet the lava princess is so lovable."

Hikari punched his arm playfully "You jerk!"

They all started laughing but no one knew what the people had in mind if they did they would run.

Yugi looked at Hikari "Violent..."

Hikari giggled "Better believe it! If anyone tries to hurt you I'm more violent!" Yugi giggled and walked back to Bakura "Hmm? You're quiet."

Bakura yawned "Just not interested in the shorty's friends."

Yugi poked Bakura's arm "Yet you're interested in me?"

Bakura laughed "Never said I was."

Yugi sighed "Guess not.."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "What?"

Yugi pointed forward "It's just sand... Do you think we are about there?"

Bakura laughed "Yes, but sadly a long walk. Hey Yami come here!"

Yami raised an eyebrow and walked over to Bakura "What do you want tomb-robber?"

Bakura sighed "How much more walking the shorty wants to know."

Yami smirked "Not that long. Though I won't be surprised if they got tired before we get there."

/Hey Yami is this a sort of test?/

/Yes have you heard how Yugi was talking?/

/Like he could read my mind?/

/What if he can you remember the angels just escaped heaven. And the king is pretty mad about it./

/Yeah, I could care less about the king./

/Hey I'm just saying he can reads mind his sister looks like the princess and also they are all the same amount of angels that escaped./

/How do you know how the princess looks like?/

/She went to the underworld to sign a peace treaty for her land. She's part of the underworld I've seen her quiet a few times with my father./

/Oh really? How is she down there anyway?/

/Oh she rules over a lava land. She loves tricks with lava she can throw the underworld in chaos./

/I thought the princess was the prince of angels sister.../

/Yeah she visits rarely with her brother but she had to get away from her father./

/Sounds like a coward./

/Yeah, but people said she tried to take her brother with her but he refused saying he didn't want to become a demon again./

/Oh./

"Bakura, Yami?" They both snapped out of their thoughts by Hikari's voice.

"Yeah?" They answered at the same time.

She smiled "Nice to see you again Yami."

"Huh?" She just giggled at Yami's confusion.

"Oh nothing of major importance. Hey brother!"

The two vampires tuned out the angels talking to return to their own conversation.

They were one step closer in figuring out who they were.

And that would be worst than death for the angels if they figured it out.


	6. The end

Hikari: *packing up* Um... I never was here...

Dark: RUN HIKARI BEFORE THEY GET YOU!

Hikari: SNAP! *Runs out and away from probably pissed off people*

Yugi sighed "This is boring Bakura are we about done walking? I hate walking"'Wish I could fly' He added in his mind knowing it wasn't to wise saying it out loud.

Bakura yawned "Yes, see that house right there?"

Yugi clearly brighten up and yelled "Hey look there's a house it their's lets go!" Every angel took off in a run towards a house forgetting all the walking they did it probably would be impossible for a human to run.

Bakura eyes widened "You think it's true now don't you Yami? That that shorty is a prince..."

Yami smirked "Oh yes it's prince Yugi and princess Hikari if you need more proof ask them their name. If they don't answer or give you those names they are the prince and princess."

Bakura smirked "But what about the princess she's the only peace treaty we got to not be killed off."

Yami nodded "Use her brother. Torture her anything if her brother is on the line she will be a helpless puppy."

Bakura laughed "Come on let's hurry up I need this fight it's going to be so fun!"

Yami smirked "You sound like a little kid in a candy store."

Bakura nodded "In a way this is like it." Than with that they grew their bat wings and flew to the unexpected group.

Bakura yelled like a war crying and grabbed Yugi like a hostage while Seto grabbed Joey and Yami grabbed Ryou. Dark ran up and grabbed Hikari as soon as he saw them grab the angels.

Bakura laughed "Yo lava princess. You still want to keep that treaty." He put his claw to Yugi's neck "Or you want him to get it?"

Hikari eyes widened "Brother let go! Don't do anything to him please!" Tears of lava streamed down Hikari's face but that didn't bother Dark much (Dark: SORRY HIKARI! Hikari: HMPH YOU LITTLE!)

Dark laughed "Which decision is it little toy? Give up your brother or come with us?" Hikari growled with rage her wings came out pushing dark down and her hair changed red.

"Brother get out of his grasp I can't do anything to these people but you can remember ice prince you can do anything with that pure soul of yours!"  
Right than Yugi's wings came out pushing Bakura down as his hair changed pure white. Yugi smiled "Thank you for reminding me about my pureness sister. I can now fight with my full strength."

Hikari smiled "I lov-" She was caught off by Bakura stabbing her with a dagger in her chest as she coughed up blood.

"Br..oth...er" Was her last words as she faded with red and white ashes fighting for dominance and mixing with the sand.

Tears streamed out of Yugi's eyes while he screamed losing his control on his strength. Before he knew it he was cutting Bakura's chest with the dagger he used on his sister.

"Y-you killed her! You'll get it!" Right than he stabbed Bakura in the chest as he turned to black ash. (Hikari: OH CRAP I'M DEAD! Dark: *Smirks* WE LIED it's probably not going to have yaoi it's rated T for this!) Yami growled when Yugi stabbed Bakura and killed him. He ran to Yugi and pounced on him. Yugi's eyes were turning bright blue "You will never! Hurt my friends!"

Light was everywhere and before you knew it followed by the shadows. It was a never ending fight of dominance. The light ending up as the victor.  
White snow came with black ash. Full of bitterness and followed by a boys tears.

People who have seen this has seen a beautiful white angel crying beside lava and other white ashes. But there was a shadow behind him beside laughter. People saw chains knowing what the shadows was doing. Enslaving this angel for a eternity full of sorrow and bitter emotions. This angel was just trying to save a loved one. But instead he was put a slave all his friends and family gone. And he has to live forever through it all... Only will one thing give him a chance to change it all.

But will he agree to the terms? Will he stop being an angel to get all the people he loves? To say 'I love you!' and be happy again?  
(Ask if you want a sequel and see the answer)

Me: *Gulps* I own nothing... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Hikari: *Growls* YOU DID THE WORSE THING NOW WE ARE ON THE RUN! AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT WITH MY DEATH! TRYING TO KILL ME OFF?!

Me: *Giggles innocently* Heh...

Hikari: Whatever!


	7. Authors note

Sorry if the last chapter put you off. You will have to ask for a sequel but if you want one I'll do a small preview.  
-preview-

A girl with white hair ran up to the boy with red hair "Hey Yugi want to play? Want to play?" The boy giggled at the girl than looked serious at what the girl was doing he knew she was an angel and he was a demon they are not suppose to talk to each other, but the weirdest part of it was that they were brother and sister. They were called the 'mystery twin'. No one knows how one twin was a full demon and the other a full angel. Everyone hated the idea of the princess with the demon but they quickly got over it knowing there was nothing they could do about it so they just learned to deal with it. (No Joey Malik and Ryou isn't in this. They didn't agree because the afterlife was peaceful they knew if they came back it wouldn't be peaceful anymore so they stayed just to be safe from people that are wondering.)  
Yugi looked at his sister "You're not suppose to be here sister. You know father will punish you for visiting me. So you must be off before anyone catches you and informs father of your presence to me.*  
The girl put her hands over her ears and said "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! NOT LISTENING TO YOU BROTHER I AM NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOUR SIDE YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT!"  
The boy laughed at the girl "Okay, okay let us play!"  
The laughter of the boy and girl lasted forever replacing the angel and making him truly happy.  
Me: OKAY GOING TO USE THIS TIME FOR ONE WORD. Don't blame me it is my favorite so you don't have to read it oh and disclaimers!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
I don't own yugioh lemme put it on some more oh and I don't own the characters either if I did woah the ending would be way sadder than it actually is... BUT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY WON'T BE SAD! And yes I hate romance in my stories probably why I didn't write any now lemme put that a few times try to get 800 words. Heh I need it though so don't worry I'm warning you!  
(Do you guys believe me now?!) 


End file.
